TMNT-surprise story
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: Basically my OC joined the foot and when Casey asked why, that's when it was found out.


"Cling, Clash!" Weapons constantly hit each other as four certain turtles were fighting for their lives against the Foot Clan. They weren't alone though, Laila Hamato,the turtles' youngest sister, was on the roof watching with robot foot ninja and Hun right behind her. Hun got ready to attack but Laila held up her right arm and told him to wait. Her red hair blew in the wind as she watched her older brothers fight. One of them threw a smoke bomb and Laila signaled for the ninja to go down as she ran to get a sneak attack on them. Laila jumped down to the alleyway behind them and made her move, She quickly attacked Donatello who got thrown back before Laila disappeared and appeared in front of the foot ninja,all waiting for her signal. Laila had a midnight blue mask on, and a gold chrome pair of gloves and red hair was tied up in the back of her mask. She had to make sure that she was unrecognizable for...personal reasons.

"Foot Ninja..Kakurega ni modotte" The foot ninja jumped off leaving Laila to face her older brothers..alone. She stood there while the boys got into defensive stances. Laila untied her and her red hair got wavy and hung just below her shoulders.

"LAILA!?" Mikey exclaimed, shocked that she was with the foot. Laila sighed and took off one thing that would let them know it was her, her mask. Once she took off the mask, it fell swiftly to the ground.

"Okay Laila, what the shell are you doing with the Foot?"

"That doesn't matter to anyone especially you!" She yelled at Mikey growling, her Urufu Akuma seal loosening up. She threw a smoke bomb, grabbed her mask and jumped on the nearest roof where no one could see her. She tied her hair back up and Casey jumped on the roof right after she did that.

"Laila, why the shell are you with the Foot." Laila sighed, and quickly growled at Casey.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because we want you back with us...you know, against the foot"

"LIARS" She yelled, then sighed, "I'll tell you anyways, but no one can know except April and us two."

"I won't tell anyone beside April." Casey promised before she sighed and stood on the edge of the roof.

"It's Splinter, I hate that rat! I'm with the foot so I can kill him when I get the chance."

"Laila why would you want to-"

"Shut up and let me finish..anyways a week ago, he was accusing me of helping the foot, but you can't leave family. My biological father and sister are both in the Foot, then we constantly argued, many times we had to be broken up by them, we kept our bickering glares secret so no one would notice. Then 3 nights ago, things escalated and we nearly killed each other, then we started yelling and I couldn't take it so I left."

"One little argument made you work with the Foot-"

"It wasn't only that, it was also when I was little that made me hate him… We were training in the sewers one day and we were in a intersection of sewer tunnels. He told me to go find him...and he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. I ended up getting lost and ran into an crocodile about 100x bigger than I was. I ran but it was a dead end. That's when I knew, my life was over. I screamed thinking no one could hear me, but right when I was about to get mauled...Raph was wrestling with the crocodile and Leo knocked it out cold-"

"So that's why Leo and Raph are your favorites..so what happened after that" For some reason, Casey was interested.

"Yeah...anyways, when we got back Splinter was there, Raph had to carry me back because I was too scared to even walk. Splinter looked at me in disapproval..and at that moment I decided to make him truly suffer."

"If Leo and Raph are, you know, your favorites then how come you haven't told them this?"

"If me and Splinter argued, they'd be on Splinter's side.."

"So you constantly run off so you can prove to Splinter you're just as strong as him?"

"Yeah, it was that one day that made me want to surpass Splinter."

"Wow," Casey mumbled after hearing her entire story. "I never knew-"

"I didn't want anyone to know, so I always trained alone, and in secret," she paused, "so my brothers would approve of me." As soon as she finished her sentence, Raph jumped up on the roof.

"Sorry Laila, but if you're with the foot, then I have no choice." Laila sighed and got prepared to fight when Casey got in front of her.

"Raph, don't do it, she has her reasons for being with the Foot." Laila pushed Casey away.

"If Raph wants to kill me, let him."

"Laila I already know why you're with the Foot." Laila immediately glared at Casey.

"You said you wouldn't tell ANYONE!"

"Relax Laila, I overheard." Laila smiled.

"Let's go home" They all dodged the city lights to get home.

When they arrived, Laila was instantly tackled.

"Laila! You're back" Mikey hugged her tighter. Laila smiled and Mikey let go.

"Glad to have you back Laila.".


End file.
